cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Children’s TV exhibition: Alex, Katy and Cat get nostalgic
'''BBC Children's TV exhibition: Alex, Katy and Cat get nostalgic '''is a post from the CBeebies Grown-Ups website. Some of our CBeebies presenters had a little preview of a brand new exhibition celebrating the history of BBC Children’s television yesterday – and it’s got them thinking about their own childhood TV favourites. How many of these do you remember? Alex Winters: What was your favourite BBC Children’s programme when you were little, and why? Chockablock – with Fred Harris and Carol Leader. I loved the little yellow truck that the chockabloke and chockagirl used to drive around on – I really wanted to do that! I also loved Play School, and Derek Griffiths is one of my heroes, along with Floella Benjamin and Brian Cant. I remember loving the familiarity of it all, the toys; Humpty, Hamble, Big Ted, Little Ted and Jemima. They were almost like friends. Who’s your all-time favourite BBC Children’s character? Mr Benn is definitely my favourite animated character. He was a normal man who had incredible adventures, and that really captured my imagination. There was a sense that it might even happen to you if you went to a fancy dress shop – maybe I could be a spaceman too! Is there one object that sums up BBC Children’s for you? Sticky-backed plastic, of course! If you could bring back one show from your youth, what would it be? I would love them to bring back Mr Benn or Bod… Katy Ashworth: What was your favourite BBC Children’s programme when you were little, and why? Blue Peter – it inspired me to be active, to go outside, try new things and make things. I wanted to be just like the presenters and do all the exciting things that they did. Who’s your all-time favourite BBC Children’s character? I loved Otis the Aardvark. He made me think of my dog, but he could talk! If my dog had been able to talk and make me laugh like Otis, I think that would’ve been my ideal pet! Is there one object that sums up BBC Children’s for you? Now it’s the CBeebies bug, and then, it would be the Playbus, the giant pencil on Smart (I loved Smart!) or the tractors and unusual vehicles. The Blue Peter presenters sometimes drove into the studio on a tractor, or a motorbike or a hovercraft, and I wanted to do that too. If you could bring back one show from your youth, what would it be? Blue Peter still exists, so…Cavegirl. I wanted to be her, she was so cool! Cat Sandion: What was your favourite BBC Children’s programme when you were little, and why? I loved Byker Grove, and I wished I went there. The theme tune was the best – I’d belt it out every time! Who's your all-time favourite BBC Children's character? A Blue Peter badge, I still wish I could own one. I’ll get there one day! If you could bring back one show from your youth, what would it be? I’d bring back Live & Kicking on Saturday mornings. Category:CBeebies Grown-Ups Category:2014